Weed Bro's Variations
This page lists the different varieties of Weed Bro that have been found. The original Weed Bro is here. Cap Bro Cap Bro is a rare enigmatic variation. His appearance is that of normal Weed Bro, but wearing a red clipart cap and has pink eyes. It is known that his brain is 5% names, 3% phone numbers, 2% stuff he should know for school, and 90% song lyrics. It is in fact, true shit. He is also an unconventional Bro, being bisexual. https://i.redd.it/5xsxoh7ri6901.png considered a taboo in India and something to make fun of in the Meme Masters Circle. Armless Bro Armless Bro was the most common variation of Weed Bro. Armless Bro is missing both of his arms, and lacks both the blunt and the gold chains. He is also extremely emotional, as he cried profusely during one of Weed Bro's infamous zingers. He was murdered by Weed Bro on October 23rd 2017 Lol Bro One of the rarest bros out there. It seems to be a fusion of the "LOL" face and Weed Dude . He seems to have trouble spelling things, as he spells "Harry Potter" as "Harry potyer" in one appearance. Dollar Store Bro Dollar Store Bro is an exceptionally rare variation that has only been sighted once. His appearence is that of a cheaply made Weed Bro, with the same body as Weed Bro, but with an oversized head, darker red eyes and a brown beard. Clean Shaven Bro Clean Shaven Bro is an incredibly rare variation, also with only one known appearance. He is identical to the default Bro, but does not have a beard. Open Mouth Bro Open Mouth Bro is an extremely rare variation. He looks identical to the Weed Bro, the only difference being the lack of the cigar and the open mouth. He also has his hands on his head. There is only one known sighting of this bro. Crimson Eyes Bro He has special eyes. /u/helloisthisfood theorizes that this is because he viewed a Znoflats comic once. Fetal Alcohol Syndrome Bro FAS Bro is a newly sighted character in the WB universe. It was first sighted on 4/24/17 by reddit user odspot. Not much is known about FAS Bro, and it is unknown if he is high or not. ANGRY Bro Angry Bro is identical to Weed Bro, except for the fact that he is VISIBLY ANGRY. He is easily triggered by doubting in his inner talent. He also wishes mosquitoes would suck fat instead of blood, which would be extremely painful. No Eyes Bro A rare version of Bro, he was overcome with the futility of his vision after seeing a post about his friend's vacation to the sun at night time. He was overcome by the stupidity of the picture, and, claiming he had seen everything in this world, removed his eyes to donate, creating no eyes bro. Ebroji An extremely rare form of Weed Bro, Ebroji is a terrible chimera, half emoji, half bro. His face is extremely disfigured, and he has only one known appearance (thus far). It is believed he originated from a failed lab experiment. His existence is just further proof that the world we've created for ourselves is a darker hell than any just god could even fathom. As the great Steve Buscemi once said, "Do you think God stays in heaven because he too, lives in fear of what he's created?" DUDE (ƎⱭUⱭ) Bro or Real Thug A rare bro who wears a black headband with the word "DUDE" written backwards on it in white. The reason why remains unanswered. Is bro illiterate? Is his shoddily printed headband a cheeky jab at consumerist decay and complacency? Or is it possible that the text is backwards because we're actually staring at our own reflection in the mirror, as our red-eyed hero invites us to the humbling recognition that there's a little bro in us all? He sports a close-cropped beard, narrowed red eyes, and a beatific smile. Mutated Bro The scariest bro variation of them all, Mutated Bro is a shoddily drawn Weed Bro who is crying, sober, has a smaller beard, a pirate bandana, and extremely bony hands. So far, he has only one appearance. He feels that the tradition of rubbing a pregnant belly in congratulations is unfair to men, who he says should have their dicks rubbed as congratulations. Love Bro Not much is known about this rare variant, aside that it is some sort of mutated Weed Dude with heart-eyes. It does know how to read, however. Foreign Dictator Bro Former Dictator of Cybernetic Pakistan Homosexual Bro Quite a rare variant, only seen once in the wild. Researchers at CERN have determined that the existence of homosexual bro proves that there is no god in this pitiful existence Balkan Bro Balkan Bro is the croatianhttps://translate.google.nl/?hl=en#auto/en/E%20buraz%2C%20jesi%20u%C4%8Dio%20sino%C4%87 variant of weed bro. Not much else is known about him. Sarcastic Weed Bro Sarcastic Weed Bro is a combination of Weed Bro and Sarcastic Bro. This bro is recently spotted at r/comedycemetery and is very rare. Furthermore this bro smokes a classy pipe. There is not much else known about him. He has a unnamed sister. Green Eyed Absurdist Cig Bro https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eCccYn7pj7U Absurdist Cig Bro is an alternate reality version to Weed Bro and is just a normal guy aged around 16 to 24 with an alternate reality Tina. Cig Bro also has green eyes for an unknown reason. Unlike Weed Bro, he is a tobacco smoker. He wears a t shirt with Love day written on it (a pun on laude, the Hindi word for dick) and he trolls her in a surreal manner. This has led Weed Bro experts to theorize that thiis video was just a Tim and Eric sketch featuring Cig Bro. References Category:Single-Appearance Characters Category:Characters Category:Bros